


A new beginning

by Arweyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Confused Steve Rogers, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Harry has got a secret, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry is working at SHIELD, Hermione is cursed by the imperius curse, Hermione is working at HYDRA, Missions by the Avengers, Nick Fury Knows All, Rough Kissing, Sex, after the battle of New York, before the battle of new york, hidden magic world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arweyn/pseuds/Arweyn
Summary: Steve is, like everyone who wakes up 70 years later, unbelievable confused. First, he learns, that a hidden magical world exists and then he gets into a special group called the Avengers. And after the battle of New York, there are peculiar activieties happening. And soon, the mission is getting out of control because people are not just fighting with iron suits and shields made of vibranium.And oh! Steve is falling in love again!





	1. Nick Fury

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own those characters, places and everything you will read in this fanfiction. They belong to Marvel Studios, J.K. Rowling and eventually Warner Bros.. I also do not receive any money with this work.
> 
> So I decided to write a longer FF with more chapters. I was fascinated by the Hermione/Steve Ships, so I tried one by myself.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!  
> ;)

Chapter 1: Nick Fury

 

It couldn't be true, it wasn't allowed to be true.  
Around him stood the strangest buildings he had ever seen. Tall they were, shimmering and not a piece like the familiar brickhouses.  
Where the hell was he? The roads were about three times as wide as he had knew and the cars were too strange, as far as someone could still called that cars.  
Why was that so?  
Why didn't there be the old NY anymore?  
Was this New York at all?

All around, everything seemed blurry to him. Thoughts buzzed through his head uninterrupted. All at one moment, floating like water from a broken dam. He ran aimlessly through people and then on the street. Cars honked, people screamed messed up and the hissing sound of passing cars and squeaky tyres filled his ears.  
It was horrible. Just like a nightmare. 

He kept an eye out for anything familiar, but he couldn't find anything while he was running and overtaking a yellow cab.  
He just heard his own rushed breath.  
Steve thought back. 

The last he could remember was that he had fallen from the red skull into the ice with the Valkyrie and then his memory had stopped working. Shouldn't he be dead long ago? 

Why, then, was he still alive?  
He ran on the street to get at least a tiny little overview. To no avail. 

Disappointment rose in him and the feeling of being absolutely out of place and time. That was him indeed.

Steve hadn't believed in parallel universes, but lately, he strongly doubts that, after the incidents with Schmidt, the thing with the Tesseract and what was happening right here. 

Were they even lately incidents?  
Something had been changed here. Just staying in the unknown made it much worse. 

A pile of human beings assembled around him. With cameras and speakers. Everyone was talking messed up. The panic in Steve grew incredibly quickly and his breath shook while he looked around for help searching.

Suddently black cars parked awry on the street and he felt quite surrounded. Some people in black uniforms stormed out of the SUVs and drove the excited people from TV, newspapers and spectators back, who all wanted to catch a view.

 

A dark-skinned man came straight towards him but stopped 5 metres behind Steve, who was still frantically searching in the distance . 

He looked dangerous. He had no hair on his head and one of his eyes covered up an eye patch.  
Some feeling tempted him to trust the man, although he didn't look like that at all. Despite all this, he was calm, watching Steve patiently with his sharp gaze.  
The man with the eye-patch waited until Steve turned to him to looked at him.

Who are you?

Hey, soldier. I'm Colonel Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, which you would have known as the strategic scientific reserve

His voice was serene and Steve tried to listen to him.

Where am I?

46th of Broadway.  
I'm sorry about that little show back there, cause we didn’t know what you mental state might be so we thought it best to break it to you slow.

Steve tried to calm down a bit but the surroundings around him were too foreign, too different. Instead, he asked: 

Break what?

Fury blinked with his dark eye and answered directly: 

You’ve been asleep, cap, for almost 70 years.

Steve breathed in. He didn't felt the rain on his bare feet. Not a bit. 70 years. In the ice. He had missed everything. He had thought he was dead. Instead, he couldn't imagine what was going on right now. 

How am I alive?

 

Being honest with you, we don't really know. My docs said it was the suspended animation could be Doctor Erskines formula, the extreme cold. No no no.

 

Steve inhaled loudly and asked something else: What about the war? Did we win?

You know, yes. Unconditional surrender. Turning out Hydra was a big part of that but the world hasn't changed all that much. There is still a lot of work to be done. A soldiers work.

The world can still use a man like you, Cap.

Fury reached out his hand and waited for a reaction. Steve watched his opposite suspiciously before reaching out his hand.

The movement hurted a bit. He grabbed the director's hand and held it.

There's a place here for you.

He said that, before releasing Steve's hand. 

Steve slowly turned again, looking painfully behind him.

So, you’re alright?  
Steve wanted to say something, but something blocked his neck and left his blood cold.  
He thought of someone very special.  
Peggy.  
Where was she?  
Was she dead? Steve didn't want to think any further.  
He had missed his first chance at a woman. He had just kissed her once. He had planned to dance with her. He remembered again: Saturday night. He had heard her crying just before he flew into the cold water. How she had quietly asked for Steve's name. Until he dived into the freezing depth of the North Pole and thought he would be dead ...  
He recalled that Fury was still there.  
Steve thought about what he wanted to say. He wanted to make it clear to him that he was fine. Steve felt Fury's eagle vision in his neck.

There was no more rain. And the wet on his feet became uncomfortable.

He chose to respond.

Yeah, yeah, it`s just… I had a date ...


	2. Encounter with a wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, as the title is saying, there will be the first contact with a wizard.

Chapter 2

 

Encounter with a wizard.

 

It had been four months since Steve had had the conversation with Fury.  
He was taken shortly afterwards to a particular tower bearing the name of one of his friends: Stark. 

Which didn't turn out to be a coincidence.  
He was immediately familiarized to the building, which was no easy thing for him.  
Especially on strange machines.

And he had the greatest mistrust at JARVIS.  
The machine intelligence kept terrifying him with his body less voice. In addition, Jarvis was the name of an acquaintance ...

 

Fury explained that this build-up was soon to be a key base for a particular group, but Steve didn't learn any more. Meanwhile, he spent the next few weeks on day-to-day doctor visits, tests and exercises. He realized that this age had so much more stuff to offer than it seemed and so do didn't seem quite as that bad.

 

Some days he had shock conditions that he left out at the gym. Fury had already reprimanded him for three wrecked boxing bags and why he never appeared on dinner table.

 

In reality, Steve didn't wanted to eat with the other agents, he was sick of everyone staring at him anytime, anywhere. So he mostly bought something at the takeaway or took something that didn't resemble the strange food of this century too much.

 

He was now sitting at a step of a staircase, unpacking the package Maria had put to him. Maria was kind of Fury's right-hand and followed him at every turn.  
Steve liked her. She was competent, kind and understanding. 

Like Agent Potter. He had joined a week ago and allegedly as a link between two organisations whose concept only Fury alone and the highest agents seemed to know. 

Potter turned out to be British, an exceedingly clever and humorous one.  
Agents talked around that he had been involved in a war, but whenever a conversation went in that direction, he switched the subject with a smile.

 

Potter had the weirdness of always concealing a wooden stick. Steve had once seen him quickly disappear the staff up his sleeve before the young agent quickly made his way out of the room, very peculiarly like out of the dust . Because some days it seemed to Steve, as if Potter could really dissolve. Nearly becoming one with the air, which made the whole thing more odd than it already was.

 

\-------------------------------

Steve tried the noodles and it didn't particularly tasted to him. 

He wondered what that was and got to recognize only unreadable words or whatever that was on that package. 

Sighing, he took the next charge with a fork as a familiar voice called.

 

Oh. Captain America doesn't know how to eat Chinese. You still have to learn this.

Steve sighed again.

Harry, what do you want?

 

If it doesn't bother you, show you how to really eat. I got that too. Maria starts playing the takeaway- wife, don't you think? Do you mind if I sit down with you ?

 

Harry sat down, mischievously smiling at Steve, who shook his hand.

To which place did you disappear today?

Harry warped face, he pinched his eyes under the glasses.

Fury wanted me to go to a certain place briefly and clarify something.

Potter cleverly took the noodles with two chopsticks and Steve wondered if any of them were the mysterious stick the Englishman used to hide in his sleeve .

What to clarify? At which specific location?

 

Not really important.

Steve realised how Harry was trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. He took a risk. 

 

If Fury commands something, it may only matter.

Harry said nothing.

So you refuse to talk to me about it?

Harry once took a breath and now replied again:  
It is only a pettiness..

 

Is it not. You're concealing something, tell me, the stick you're carrying around, why are you hiding it? Apparently, I think you don't find it particularly difficult to dissolve into thin air. Or that JARVIS plays next to you like a crazy one. What is going on?

Harry's facial expression was comparable to that of a boy who was just caught secretly stealing chocolate from the cupboard. Steve knew he had caught him.

 

Well, if you already know about it, it doesn't take me any further to hide it from your nose here. But I don't want you to say that to anyone.

I'm going to put my hand in the fire for it. Resigded Steve. He knew a lot of secrets about Bucky that he would never say because there wasn't anything to know for others . He was goods at keeping secrets for himself. 

Agent Potter's voice became quieter and he slipped over to Steve. He smelled strongly of Deo. One that changed the smell?!

So where do I start? I'm here for a reason. Because I'm a link between the British wizardry ministry and SHIELD. 

 

Between WHAT? Steve believed he had interrogated himself.

 

"The British ministry of wizardry. Yes, there is wizardry. We are almost unnoticeable. Magic families also live in the Muggel world, the normal world. We're actually like you. People, only with magical powers. We have international conferences, schools, our own ministerial departments, shops. 

 

Steve's jaw folded down and he repeated,"Wizardry? Seriously? Can everyone learn magic 

Harry shook his head, to Steve's disappointment, and now shoved the noodles in his mouth a bit calmer.

Wizards and Witches are born with this property. It's in the blood. Schools like Hogwarts teach us how to deal with wizardry. There are different subjects, teachers for it and tests. Later one can learn a profession. I work as an ambassador for the magic people, that includes, the ministry of wizardry of England and the MACUSA, the American ministry. Currently, I am in the UK Department of the Head of Department of Magic Law Enforcement, but I am also sometimes active in the Department of International Muggel relations. Fury wanted a certain man for it. By the way: The stick I always carry around is a magic wand that we wizards use to bundle the magic power to use it properly. And the disappearance means apparate. Gifted people can conjure without using a rod. Like my friend Hermione.

 

Harry's face briefly turned dark and thoughtful.

So you. How does Fury know about that?

Well, Fury is the director of SHIELD. 

I bet this organization is almost as closed for the public as the wizardry ministry. Nick included me weeks ago in a plan that is expected to come to fruition soon. The activities of late have been turning really chaotic and queer 

Steve had to think involuntarily of HYDRA.

 

But before he could ask further, Harry stood on us still said:  
You will soon find out anyway. Bye, mate.

Steve looked up Agent Potter and wondered what the hell he had just heard there.

No sooner was Potter gone, Maria came into it, but very hastily.

Captain Rogers, Mr. Fury wants to speak to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?  
> Hope you enjoyed reading. Yours, Arweyn.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. The Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was tough, I was so unpatience...for the wish finally writing about the mission with Hermione...  
> But now: here it is!

Chapter 3: The Avengers

 

Steve found Fury tapping with his fingers on a table in front of a very impressive glass wall. The room had the glass as the wall, which Steve fascinated every time. From here, someone could see unbelievably good over New York. The building was so gigantic that you impossibly could explore everything all at once.

 

In addition to Fury, there were a few other people in the Panorama room, who looked at the same time at him suspiciously, with interest and curiously. Steve looked down to his feet and looked up around after five seconds. A woman with short, red hair and in a brown leather jacket bent over to a guy wearing protective sunglasses and stubble hair, whispering something in his ear and briefly making him grin arrogantly. 

He wondered what these people may thought about him and wanted at that moment to read her thoughts. He had to ask Harry if such a thing was possible. 

Another stood in the back area and patterned Steve scanning through his glasses. The purple shirt stood him and he looked friendly. 

Nick, why have you ordered me ?

Nick leaned back into the leather armchair and Steve recognized an amused grin.

 

I want you to introduce yourself to a few people.

Someone laughted and offered Steve's hand.

The man was well built, his black hair uncombed how Steve never would let his hair and carrying a flashy goateebeard. Something blue shimmered out of under a sweaty, greyT-shirt and like so much other stuff, Steve wondered what that was.

The man, who had a glass of whiskey or something similar in his hand, shook Steve's hand. It was sweaty and the handshake was uncomfortable. Their looks stuck briefly.

I am happy to calling you welcome, Mr. Rogers. Tony Stark, standing at the service. You... Living in a tower without knowing who owns it ...

Tony sighed exaggeratedly and rolled with his brown eyes.

Nice to meet you. Mr. Stark. Do you have anything in common with Howard Stark? I have known him personally.

Tony nodded, swallowed down the whiskey quickly and blinked at it.

Yeah, that was my good old daddy. Great man, had told a lot 'bout you.

Steve closed his eyes. So Howard was dead. Damn.

 

He thought a while and suddenly, when Steve looked up, man in the purple shirt stood in front of him.

He looked at him smiling and shook his hand as well. 

Banner. Bruce Banner. Welcome Captain.

This one man was still the most sympathic of them all. 

Call me Steve, please.

Then, in return, you can only call me Bruce. I have a doctor-status, by the way, and I am ... well, I'm turning into the Hulk sometimes, he replied.

 

Captain is considered a status? So will I soon named not Agent anymore, rather Captain Barton. Barton came in a casual way towards to Steve and then reached out his hand. He laughed heartily and then he lifted his sunglasses.

 

My God, did the ice gave you that blue in your eyes?

 

I'm Clint Barton. Agent of SHIELD. Me and Nick, we've known each other longer than he wants to admit, right? He called and seekse Nick's angry gaze. By the way I am called Hawkeye, Stark calls me Legolas, so you can, whenever you want, challenge me as Gimli.

 

Steve smiled and waited until the woman strolled up to him.  
Her smile was lopsided and she extended her little hand, which grabbed Steves hand firmer than he expected.  
I'm Natasha. Romanoff.  
Nice to get to know you, Steve.  
She blew through her left corner of her mouth, some red tresses away from her face. 

She was impressive, that had to be left to her.

Fury got up from the armchair and strode slowly to the window, peering out as the sun slowly set in New York. He turned back to the 5 people and said:

Mr. Rogers, Ms. Romanoff, Stark, Banner and Clint. 

I gathered you all because I had been thinking of a plan months and years ago and now, want it to make to reality.

I'm talking about technically improved people, mutants, geniuses. You are stronger, more powerful and have more stamina than normal people. And you will use this gift to protect this world from evil. Clear? So, those were the really, first words of mine. Basic facts.

 

An initiative will soon emerge that will unite superforces and fight against any threat. There is a system in the deepest interior of SHIELD that protects a certain thing.  
The thing is called the Tesseract. A cube-shaped, blue glowing stone. 

No human can withstand his energy and no normal earthling is able to use it. It requires superhuman forces to investigate this stone in order to be able to read out the dangers of it.

We know too little about that stone. And that's just one reason of many, why I decided to assemble superhumans. 

You will become heroes. There is supposed to be a group of superheroes. 

One worthy of protecting this planet with all its powers and this is the creation of the 

Avengers Initiative.

 

Tony sang a dramatic tune, which stopped by a beat on the table. 

 

Fury, were these nothing but empty words or what? I knew that there would be a thing called something with avengers, according to Avengers, Revengers. Ok then. How is this confirmed that such a group really exists and is to save the world in the future? As far as there is something to save, ha!

 

Maria accepted a black leather folder and passed it on to Fury. He stroked his fingers over a kind of engraved logo. An A, whose middle line was an arrow and around it a circle. It was the logo of this new initiative.

Fury got a ballpoint pen out of his coat and put it on the table. One by one, he brought out pieces of papers and shouted the following names: 

Steven Grant Rogers as Captain America. Fury handed him a bundle of papers and let him sign on a sheet.

Anthony Edward Stark alias Iron Man. 

Natalia Alianova Romanoff, the Black Widow.

Bruce Banner as the Hulk.

Clint Francis Barton, Hawkeye.

But Clint added a question:  
Oh, Fury may I keep the pen? My children lose everytime their pens at school. They would love this one.


	4. Potters worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sadness

Chapter 4: Potters Worries

 

It had been a year since the Avengers Initiative was formed.

Steve didn't feel quite like home yet, like New York about 80 years ago, but he felt better. He couldn't imagine at all at the beginning, that Natasha who he was allowed to name Nat, then Tony, Bruce and Clint were so important. Most of them understood his situation quite well and Tony loosened tense situations with his humor.

The Avengers had become like family after the Battle of New York. 

And there was Thor, too.  
Thor was Loki's brother. They were both not a bit similar. Loki was the one who had made the Tesseract his own and opened another portal to let thousands of aliens in. Thor had fought back against the Avengers hard at the start to get Loki and take him to Asgard. 

Instead later, he realized he could not manage to catch the cunningly brother on his own.  
They fought as a group of six at the battle. 

 

Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye. The Avengers.

 

Life took its course at Stark Tower, now called Avengers Tower. Steve wasn't eating alone no more, he sat together by his new colleagues. He never thought of waking up after the trauma in a new era, navigating so quickly.

Never in a dream.

Yet life as a superhero, it became clear to everyone since the conflict against Loki had begun, that life as a superhero was not simplicity. It was that you couldn't go drinking coffee quietly without someone shouting like: 

Oh, look! Captain America!

And for Steve, that was a tremendous changeover.  
He had been given a room on the top floor where you could watch through a beautiful glass wall all of New York. Especially at night he tended to yearn after the old home, when the lamps had glowed at the streets those old times and he looked up to the stars sparkling above him on clear nights. He then always had to think of Peggy, whose gaze was like that like a star, bright and warm.  
He wondered if he would manage to meet a woman from that age, love and perhaps start a family later?

 

He swallowed at that thought and decided to visit Peggy the next day, the fourth time this week . However, she lived in a nursing home in Washington and could do little to the old daysn. She had Alzheimer's disease, she knew, but she had said she would never forget the kiss the two had shared before Steve had got on the Valkyrie and that was the last time Steve had seen Peggy young. Now she had wrinkles, many wrinkles yet she still had her face, her voice, her smell, her stargaze. Her familiarity.  
The Nokia phone rang. Natasha had bought him one, after he refused to communicate with Tony's latest inventions. A plug in his ear on missions was entirely enough for him. 

The number was, he thought, the one of Peggy, or rather that of Peggy's carer Felicity. Steve took a deep breath once and took off the phone.

Peggy?

Hello, Rogers. 

He shuddered. This was neither Peggy nor Felicity.  
It sounded more after ...

Fury?

Yes. And I prefer to be called director if it doesn't bother you.  
_______________________________________________________

Steve suddenly remembered when he saw a familiar figure a few meters in front. One that looked like Potter.

 

He hadn't wondered for a year where Potter might actually be. He hoped he was fine, which didn't look like it at all now.

I have someone, or several someones, who could help you. Fury looked down on Harry, his head was lowered and he was nearly slipping down the armchair. He had lost several kilos and when he hopelessly raised his head, Steve shrank back.

Harry was like disfigured. His cheeks were more hollow than it was probably healthy, his face was white like snow and his eyes were red and swollen. He looked awful. What did happened?  
Natasha walked slowly towards Harry, putting an arm around the young agent's shoulders that were so narrow and she could just felt bones. Apparently, she and Clint had known him for some time. She looked at him from the side and sighed before saying anything.

,,We can help you for sure, just what is it, Harry? Something is wrong. But what is it?,,

Harry just shook his head and stared at the floor in front of him, his eyes filling with tears that began to stram down his cheeks. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He tried again:  
"I miss her so much.,,

His voice was rough and hoarse. He breathed in hissing.  
"Who do you miss? , " They started interviewing him.

Harry looked at Fury uneasily, but a question in his eyes. Fury nodded briefly at one time and walked forward a few steps to pat the boy's shoulder.  
Harry breathed deeply and began with a sincere voice.

,,Hermione,,

 

,,Hermione Granger. My best friend, we had known each other for 9 years or more, me, Ron and Hermione. We were best friends since ... Always ...  
We were involved in a war where children fought, children. We. The war was there, because of me. I was the main reason for that. It's a long story and believe me, there had happened too much in too short a time. Way too much. ,,

 

After the war, we all took jobs in the ministry. Hermione at the beginning as Auror. She said she would change departments before she... had disappeared.  
Just was gone. The ministry searched for her, the last time where they heard about her was when she went to the endless white, snowy expanses of Siberia, where she was supposed to put down Dolohov, an extreme, wanted war criminal, the murderer of Thousands loved people.  
We all knew where Dolohow was, we had a plan. A plan before Hermione went off alone . Alone without a magic wand, simply relying on their non-objective magic. ,,  
Apparently, everyone before Steve knew there was wizardry because none made a puzzled face. Not even Tony gave his comment on it, he just looked at Harry sadly.  
"We had hoped, hoped that she would come back, with or without Dolohov.  
But she didn't come back. For a year. No trace, no information, nothing .,,

"We searched for her every time, everywhere, nothing, nowhere. Nothing at all. ,,

"But we know that she is alive......"

I know it. ,,

Harry put out a small glass with a lid from his jacket. It was beautiful. A flame shone in the glass. She was small, glimmering and beautiful. She kept burning, even when Harry blew into her, or added water to it. She was burning, flickering and giving a sense of hope.

"As long as this flame burns from her, she lives. She had once conjured them to me. When the creator of spells dies, all things conjured up by that automatically disappears . All, no exception. And I'm sure this is from Hermione. This flame is Hermione.,,,

 

"I know she's still alive .,, Harry whispered.

Feeling sad for Harry, Steve immediately said:  
"We will find her. Harry, everything will be fine. Yes?,,


	5. Infinite Siberia

Chapter 5: Infinite Siberia

 

Steve rolled in the wide bed and sighed when he looked at his alarm clock. The clock indicated five in the morning. It wasn't too early, the mission didn't start until 7 a.m., but he still had something to do. He had to power himself out in the gym before go to Russia.

 

He boxed too hard once again and the sack fell off his chains again. He hoped Fury wouldn't notice. Steve took a short break after an hour to see the messages he had got. Natasha had texted him: 

Time to prepare.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood with the other Avengers in a room with doctors and agents.  
Even Potter, who looked visibly nervous and made a guilty face.

Clint casually came the door in and rubbed his hands and walked toward Nat, clapping into her hand.  
She patted him on the shoulder. Briefly, her gaze flew to Bruce, who focused on checking a few documents and didn't see them.  
He looked so smart and professional that he left a smile on her mouth.  
He was so sweet.

Fury clapped his hands on the table.  
Tony fell silent with his conversation about whiskey from the Highlands with Thor, turning to their director like everyone else.  
Everyone watched eagerly.

Ahem, so to everyone in this room.  
We now go through the plan again.  
We will fly to Siberia with the Quinjet, as you know it, I suppose. Potter flies along.  
I will scan the landscape with Maria and inform you when there is uncertainty. That's why each of you gets a little earplug to stay in the funk with us.  
Experts assume the organization to which Granger belongs may be HYDRA. Most likely, the reason for that is because Dolohov is one of them, according to the Crime Database of SHIELD.  
We have updated the uniforms. There are bitterly cold temperatures in Siberia and therefore your suits include advanced cold-protection technology. 

Fury waved one hand and five agents dragged suitcases into the meeting room. On the suitcases were the logos of each superhero and Steve felt flattered.

He had gotten a new Captain America suit that looked really stable. It was a slightly different than normal one.  
It was white.  
There was a light blue star in the middle of the chest and three pale red stripes on each of the star's sides.  
The surface was made of high-quality plastic material and was waterproof.

 

Steve wore tight, black underwear and saw Maria's face light up.  
Two people from the staff helped him into the second layer of slightly thicker polyester.  
Then came the uniform.  
Inside was kind of plates of movable material.  
At a push of a button by a man, the stabilizers tightened slightly tighter around Steve's thigh, upper arms, vertebra zone and the neck. He inhaled sharply and first had to accustom the new feeling around his body. He took his shield, which was also in white, light blue and pale red. It suddenly became abnormal warm and then it was a normal temperature again.

''Heat mode works. '' One man indicated, explaining to Steve how that technology worked.

The newfangled technique would have had certainly fallen under the term ' alien technology ' in the old days, he thought to himself.

He looked around and everyone had their respective uniform in a snow white color with a few little colored strokes.  
Tony's iron suit to Steve's surprise too.

Potter was in a cold-protecting jacket emblazoned with the logo of SHIELD and Natasha in a tight catsuit in blank white. They were ready for the hard mission.

It took about twenty-three hours for them to arrive. A radio voice went through the microphones and left Steve waking up from his recused hours of sleep. They were there. Over Jakutia , they flew and gazed at the snow landscape beneath them in amazement. White elevations crisscrossed the landscape and they could feel the cold wind in the Quinjet.  
Harry put on his jacket and pulled his wand around the area to search.

"Director, can we fly a little more down?" 

Harry drew a complicated movement into the icy air and once said: 

maleficis artibus ostende .

The top of the wand lighted up dark blue.

" Okay, there's no trace here yet, it's dark blue, if we get closer and closer to Hermione, we'll be able to see that through an increasingly red spike. Mr. Fury, how is it going forward with the scans? ' '  
Harry looked around for Fury, who entered the coordinates and waited until Liv, SHIELD's new computer system, came forward.

,, 500 further northeast, down from there. There is, according to records, a safe landing site, director. ' ' Liv fell silent.

Steve started putting on his uniform again and turned the warmth settings at the highest temperatures.  
It was bitterly cold despite the shining sun.  
Steve unwrapped a white face cloth and covered his nose and mouth. It was painfully cold and it was blowing a little wind. He then put on his usual Captain America helmet and saw everyone else except Thor, caps or face coverings put on. 

Tony's face disappeared under the folding helmet front. He took off from the ground and the Quinjet took off from the ground again. The Avengers plugged in their earbuds and raised their gaze to the top of Harry's wand, which was now light blue.

They were already walking for half an hour and it had got colder. To the left stretched a forest and on the horizon were only these endless expanses in snow. Steve breathed flat and he even saw his breath through the covering.  
Bruce hadn't yet been transformed, yet he growled inhumanely when Harry's wand suddenly began to turn orange.

Tony flew and then you heard him: 

"People, over there, about 100 meters further are people.''

Steve hook up and pulled the cloth away from his face and started running. Natasha and Clint after him, every muscle Bruce's body stretched. Harry stopped walking and didn't understand why it was such a hit now. 

He would see Hermione again.

Harry got out the blaze, which burned bigger than before. 

She was there. 

Tears burned on Harry's iced cheeks and he swallowed and hastily ran through the snow.

"How many are there? '

They heard Tony briefly counting before saying: 'Seven. ' '

The top of Harry's wand flashed red and pulsed.  
Harry breathed flatter. There were figures on the horizon who ran towards the Avengers. Bruce roared loudly and let Harry cringe. The next moment, the green monster jumped over him and whipped up the snow.

Steve focused on a muscular figure on the left.

The fight began.

The tall, wide agent hid his face under a mask and took a machine gun off his back. It started thundering shots. Steve cleverly dodged the bullets and skinned the criminal into the stomach area with the shield. The man toppled over. 

Steve looked after the others:  
Natasha recorded it with a far taller man and cleverly kicked him well placed in the shoulder, dropping him into the snow with a perfect judo throw. She got cords out and tied him up.

A female-looking figure, also under a mask, shouted at someone while walking past, something in choppy Russian and pounced on Clint with a knife, who shot an arrow that exploded and the woman flew backward.

Now there were four left. One, quite clearly Dolohov sent a curse on Steve, who stumbled, got up, ran on and was hit again by a curse.  
Thor sent a few flashes toward Dolohov's feet, leaving him flying six feet backward while screaming. 

He was left lying down.

Harry ended the curse on Steve and started finding Hermione. Bruce pounced on the other three and skinned them apart.  
The woman previously knocked out by Hawkeye raced up and shot twice at Natasha with her gun, who immediately laid down on the ground and also started shooting. She shot the woman in the leg, who immediately fainted.

Steve saw Tony's Iron Man suit surrounded by purple light and whirling incessantly through the air until it popped to the ground. With one last flash, Thor turned off the stubborn Dolohov. 

Another man who had been holding himself in the background shot at Steve, who fought off the shot with his shield and threw it so, that the attacker immediately fell over.

Another grabbed a slightly confused figure, most likely Hermione by the arm, and wanted to run away.  
Tony used his repulsor to knock the one out.

Hermione was not wearing a face mask.  
Harry recognized her face from far.  
The wind blew a few tresses out of her face before she slowly walked forward. 

Harry also kept going forward, his eyes fixed and the Avengers walking behind him. 

Apparently, Dolohov wasn't dead, because Harry couldn't identify clear, beautiful brown eyes instead there was a layer above her eyeballs, looking milky white.  
It was clearly the Imperius curse like Harry had suspected from the beginning.

He aimed his wand at Hermione, who raised her hand and set off explosions. Harry ran while everyone else stood still and tried to trace apart what was happening from the reflected light by the snow.

He roared:  
Finite Incantatem!  
And a white beam of light came out fromHarry's stick, shot at Hermione, who took off from the ground, falling a few meters behind, she painfully stood up, looked slowly around the landscape around her and realized who was in front of her. 

It was Harry. 

Hermione ran up to Harry, throwing herself sobbing into her best friend's arms.

Harry?

Yes Hermione, I got you. I got you now.


	6. Peggy?

Chapter 6: Peggy?

 

Steve watched Hermione.  
Staring straight ahead, she seemed deeply submerged in thought.  
The Quinjet was now flying faster. It jerked and she just stayed the same. 

It had gone dark outside and they were just flying over the sea. 

There was a wind blowing into the room and let Steve went cold in the peculiar underwear. He couldn 't suffer these skintight, black underwear, plus the top neck scratched because of the collar. Harry slept in the corner, under him, his wet jacket and Natasha had also fallen asleep, her head on Bruce shoulder who was, like her, not awake. Steve could barely sleep, Hermione also didn't seem like that.

 

Thor had been gone since the end of the mission and Tony disappeared with his suit as soon as possible to his Miami mansion. 

Clint steered the planewhile Maria and Fury took a nap in the lower storage room.

 

Steve didn't know what to do, so he kept watching Hermione.  
She seemed traumatized to the core and she was breathing far too fast.  
Her chest lifted and lowered panicked quickly. 

She eerily reminded him of Peggy.  
Her attitude and, above all, her gaze. 

Just as bright and warm as a star. Her lips were red and bleeding slightly, but how incredibly soft they looked. 

Hermione was different from the women, he had met when he woke up. 

Something was different. She was just too much like Peggy.  
Steve kept watching her and it was very interesting.  
Her cheeks had turned a little purple from the cold and a hair-fine scar was seen pulling through.  
She was so tender from the outside and yet so strong. 

Hermione swallowed and Steve watched intently as the wounded neck moved.

Hermione took her hands at once and held her head between them. She was heard sobbing in a suppressed manner. She raised her head and Steve watched the tears wetting her lips and more tears streamed out of her eyes and fling down the cheek.

' ' Everything alright with you? ' ' Steve was ashamed of the question, of course, nothing was okay.

Hermione looked up jerky and nodded. 

' ' Yeah, um, yeah, I think it's all okay. Just these wholen feelings at once. I've always been a too emotional person. ' ' 

She smiled and she smiled like Peggy.  
And it was so wonderful to see her laughing in tears.  
It made the cold disappear.  
Steve smiled back.

 

' ' You know, I was the same when I woke up. I thought I was dead. And I woke up. To me, everything foreign. All and everyone was gone, Peggy, Howard, Bucky. I felt that way at the time. ' '

Hermione made a face in question.  
' ' How? I don't understand... ' '

He explained his story and her gaze got bigger. 

' ' You're Captain America? Well, my name is Hermione Granger. Friend of Harry. ''

Steve reached out his hand and asked her to call him Steve.  
She grabbed his hand and he felt warmed up again. Warmth rose in his face. They left their hands holding a little too long and she turned red.

God, he looked good.  
His face was like being in a dream. Incredibly soft and beautifully shaped.  
His nose was straight and a little bit odd at the top.

Hermione looked at his blonde, carefully backcombed hair.  
She couldn't believe, he was already nearly 100 years old and didn't realize how he glanced at her, with his ocean blue eyes who looked like one could sink into them.

Fury came up and inquired. Nodding to Steve and Hermione and watching to Clint, who was sitting in the cockpit. Fury spoke through the speakers: We will land at any moment. Everyone, wake up!

Natasha grunted in her sleep and Bruce still half-in his sleep, put his arm around Natasha's hip, Natasha raised her head to Bruce, smiled contentedly and put her head on his chest.

Harry started up from his sleep and made Hermione laugh.  
Steve liked it.  
He liked the way she laughed and at the same time, she tried to be gouging for air.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

There was a figure at the landing site.  
She had long hair and screamed when Hermione came out of the Quinjet.  
It was Ginny.  
She cried while she laughed and hugged Hermione tightly and for a long time.

Harry came out and gave Ginny a fleeting kiss on the lips, making Steve smile.  
So this was Harry's fiancee he had always told of.

Fury first assigned Hermione to the sofa in the living room of the Avengers Tower. Natasha laced her a few blankets and after two deep hugs, Harry and Ginny apparated to their villa in England.

Hermione first made himself comfortable and then went for a shower. 

Ginny had brought Hermine's stuff to New York.  
She looked at the clock. It was three o 'clock in the morning. 

Hermione took off the sickening soldier pants, which she had to wear at HYDRA and then she went to the bathroom.

The warm water ran over her body, triggering a brief tremor. It felt hot at first, then it went comfortable. It was so damn soothing. Before Hermione could hold it back, a groan came across her lips. 

She had had to bathe with ice-cold water for nearly a year.

Hermione closed her eyes and let the overwhelming feeling pass over her body.  
Steve went to the large kitchen late in the living room to get a glass of water. He glanced at the sofa and there was none there.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked back toward his room when he heard water-rippling.

It came from the bathroom. Steve walked towards it with few steps and peered into the unlocked door. 

He suddenly struck back.  
Inside was a naked woman.  
It was from Hermione.

Steve didn't want to be like that and turned his head away from a wonderful look which was difficult and walked smiling up to his way.  
But.

What a body she had ...


	7. NYC Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way more feelings!!!

Chapter 7: NYC Nights 

 

Hermione had apparently not noticed the sight, Steve had yesterday.  
Unlike the previous day, she behaved less closed. Sometimes she was completely somewhere else with her thoughts, but otherwise, she was a good roommate.

Steve kept trying to stay normal, but he knew he felt more than friendship for her. Secretly, he wished she felt the same for him.

,,So, Ms. Granger, you're ready to spend an uncertain time in America?'' Fury asked.

,,I think that would be the best thing for me now. I feel more comfortable here than I do in London. There, all the memories would come back in a painful way. If it doesn't bother you. And the Avengers, of course.’’

Bruce nodded and Clint and Natasha made shocked noises.

,,Of course, you can stay here, what kind of question is that?''

Hermione smiled with relief and looked at Fury.  
,,Maybe I can get a job?’’

Fury seemed to be thinking. ,,I will inquire by tomorrow. Miss.’’

She nodded and Nick walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Bruce took the conversation.

"So Tony wants everyone going to his party today. His....second this week. In the evening on the party deck. He is unstoppable.'' Bruce patted Clint on the shoulder as he walked by and disappeared behind a door. ,, And he said everyone has to appear!''

"Hey, Steve! ''  
Natasha waved to him as he walked out of the gym, the bandages were still around his hands, himself, glued in a sweat-wet T-shirt. And once his hair wasn't neat.

Hermione felt a strange tickling in her, neck when he came along. She turned her attention to his body and he was about to fall over. The sweat dripped from his nose tip and chin, his lips half open. And his incredibly sculpted chest moved up and down.

Normally, she didn't pay too much attention to a man's appearance, because her mother had always said beauty comes from the inside and not from the outside.  
Steve, she knew that he was beautiful from both sides. 

From the stories of her grandfather, who was in the same soldier camp with Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, she heard that Steve had always thought of the others before he took care of himself. And he really was. At first, she couldn't believe that this was exactly the man her dead grandpa was talking about.

He liked to dance, but never wanted to, because in women's affairs he was exactly the opposite of what he was at war. But he had a love: Peggy Carter. She had remembered that.  
Peggy Carter had always been Hermine's heroine.

 

Now Steve stood in front of her and looked at her? Everyone looked at her, as she looked big at Steve.  
Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and a few agents. How they looked at her, how Natasha's mouth went up, suddenly it was too unpleasant for her and she ran out with a red face. She held her ears to ignore every comment and stormed into one of the elevators.  
She didn't care that Tony stepped in.

,,Hello Granger, I hope you will come to the party. No apology this time. Otherwise, you can move out of the tower!''  
Tony lifted his sunglasses to the end of his nose and he was shocked.  
''Holyshit, you're red.''

Hermione brought a chuckle out of her mouth and nodded to tell her that she was coming.  
Stark got out with a wink.  
She fled the tower as soon as possible.  
She took a car key and drove a SHIELD SUV to a nearby cafe while she considered what to wear for the evening.

,,A chai latte please and apple pie.''  
Hermine ordered without really looking the waiter in the eye.  
She knew she was in the news. In the newspapers and television.  
And that was exactly what she didn't want.  
It had never been the intention to become famous for something like what had happened at her.

It was cool and Hermione stood in a cabin and looked at herself in the mirror.  
The beige dress with silver, shiny patterns went skirt-like to the knees.  
She donned semi-high silver high-heels and wore a white vest to button up.  
She had managed to wear some decent make-up and admired how flawless her red lipstick was applied. 

Hermione inhaled deeply and tried to get into the party room inconspicuously.  
But that went wrong. 

Tony was critical of how she walked in high shoes and couldn't leave the comment so that everyone else was looking at her. Thank you, Tony.

"Do you have a bunch of nails in your soles Granger? Just as you're going does really look like that. But it's good that you've come. And by the way you look beautiful. Isn't it so, Rogers? ''

Tony waved Hermine with his hand to Clint, Thor, Natasha and Bruce's direction. Pepper was speaking to Maria Hill. And there was also Steve. Hermine's neck felt the fluttering again. He had a blue shirt on and she could see his arms, to Hermine's regret, too clearly in that shirt. Hermione sat down without having eye contact with Steve, Natasha, Bruce or Clint.

She looked stunning.  
He had seen Hermione look at him that afternoon when she had stormed out of the room.  
It painfully reminded him of Peggy's handling of love.  
But he wasn't better, he thought. 

Hermine took a sip of the cocktail and had to cough.  
They laughed. Tony was ready for a joke again.

,, You know, she's used to just drinking vodka.''  
Maria laughed brightly and Clint sighed.

"I can't cope with a second Russian anymore." and Clint reaped laughter and a hit from Natasha.

Hermione sometimes compared the Avengers to a family and sometimes everyone was just idiots.  
But God forbid, how much they had grown close to her heart.

,,You and Rogers, what's going on? ''  
Tony re-started and Hermione got up and went to Harry, whom she had just discovered:  
''Nice try Tony.''  
She called.  
"Nothing at all! It's just as much a question as if you and Fury had something on.''

Steve didn't know what to think, he tried to understand this sentence as fun, but couldn't.  
It was ridiculous that he took something like this seriously, but it hurt in a way. She was probably right, there was only friendship.  
No more, not a bit what he wanted.

 

Harry hugged her and asked about her everyday life.  
After an hour, when the two had nothing more to talk about, he dropped the bomb.

,, Hermione, Ginny is pregnant. She's so damn happy and I'm happy because I managed to tell you. ''  
He looked on the ground.  
Hermione remained briefly petrified and then tears of joy came into her eyes. ,,Oh Harry!''

She hugged her best friend. He was already getting offspring. While she didn't even have a boyfriend here. She felt like a little child without a mind of love, even though Harry was younger than her.

"When is it expected? You absolutely have to take time off. I think Ginny is a strong woman, but at times like that, I think as much support as possible is needed.''

'In several months. I she only found it out a week ago. I'm going to take the last month off completely, don't worry. And just don't say Ginny is weak!''

Hermione laughed and heard Tony shout into the loudspeakers that they were going to watch a movie. Many followed him and Harry took Hermine's arm, who refused.

"No, I'd rather stay here."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and before he left alone, he asked what made Hermione relieved, that he hadn't asked in the middle of the conversation.  
,,You and Steve?''

'You're all idiots, Harry, everyone. Even you.''

Harry raised his thumbs up with a laugh.

 

She saw that all the Avengers stood up to watch the movie but Steve was hesitant. 

He went with them until halfway, then stopped and slowly went back. She saw that he was quite overwhelmed. 

She thought of the words of her grandpa and Hermione decided to make him an offer.  
She walked quietly to him and sat down with him. He looked at her and took a sip of the beer.  
Hermione smiled and brought out clipped words.  
,, You... uhm look great, just that you know that.''

"Do you think, you don't look fantastic? But it is not worthy of an apology. I... You don't need to feel guilty. Go to the cinema. I am not a big fan of films'', which was definitely wrong. 

Hermione didn't know what exactly he meant by that, but she asked what she wanted instead.

"Would you dance with me? I didn't really want to go to the cinema and the music here is good. ''

Hermione noticed her blushed.  
Steve watched her attentively and got up.  
The sound of him putting the beer bottle on the glass table made her jerk.

He raised his hand and Hermione put her on it. How warm she was. How she smelled was beguiling. She smelled of rose and lavender. It was like a dream, a not really happening illusion. He carefully pulled her against him and put his hand on her waist.

"I can't dance, just that you know you're warned. ''  
Steve just muttered. Hermione brought out a little laugh.  
,,Don't worry, I can't do that either. ''

She slowly placed her palm on his shoulder and she just felt muscles.  
Hermione had to take a deep breath.

They quietly weighed into the music, which was a rather sleepy number and sounded after the 90s.  
Steve put the other hand on her lower back and had to restrain himself, not to reach deeper.  
Hermione pulled them aside a little bit along the beat of the music and he carried along. 

She looked happy.

 

"I never thought that New York can sometimes be so magical. Away from the crowds. Here and now. That's just not what you always see. I always found the night more beautiful than the day. You can see so many lights, that you don't see in the bright of the day.''

Hermine's face was now so close to him that she could touch his nose.  
The little lights reflected in her brown eyes and made him breathless.  
She was incredibly beautiful.  
Her pale freckles, the brown, soft hair and beautifully shaped chin.

The twilight around her blurred the contours of Steve and a stunning shadow fell on his lower cheek.  
His eyes, these clear blue eyes, blinked under these long lashes.

 

,,Hermione? I wanted to ask you something, something... Did you mean the comparison with Fury and Tony seriously?'' 

He strengthened the grip on her hip, with all the tension. Hermione raised her gaze and looked him deep into his eyes.  
He approached her and it was as if an infinitely long time had passed before her lip tips touched slightly. 

They were soft, so damn soft.  
He pressed her waist a little firmer and she groaned into the kiss, which became more intense.  
He tasted a whiff of alcohol and let himself be carried away by the pure feelings.  
Hermione had placed her hand gently on the back of his head and took individual samples from his lips.,  
''How could I?''

She muttered in the kiss without breaking it.  
Steve took a hissing breath and dropped his hands on her butt.  
She let her tongue play a little with his one before they both met with such force, that they practically melted.  
She raised her hands on his cheeks and followed his edges with her index finger. 

He reached into her hair, they were soft and felt light. 

He wanted to take her to his room, and the next moment he was dragged into a kind of vortex and the next second he stood in front of the glass window in his room and the stars seemed so bright today. 

Hermione was beside him.  
She had become thoughtful. 

He pulled her to himself before the thoughts devoured her and he pressed his lips against her.

,,Steve...'' she did not finish the sentence. 'It's all so wonderful.''

 

Steve let her work on his shirt before he slowly helped getting her out of the dress. Her body had partially faded wounds and scars and although that, it was incredibly beautiful. Her skin was silky and soft.

Hermione had her fingers touching over his magnificent, trained belly as he began kissing along her neck in a very intense, breathless way. 

He wondered for himself that he could do it so well, but at that moment Hermione was more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have to admit, this was more a description of the end scene of Captain America: The first Avenger  
> But i thought it was a good start.  
> Next chapter is following!  
> By the way: Thanks of course for the reading!  
> Leave some comments?


End file.
